


Those Cunning Folk

by orphan_account



Series: Inktober 2016 Drabbles [4]
Category: BrainDead (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gareth is Slytherin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inktober day 10: A character or characters from your fave TV show getting sorted into their respective Hogwarts houses





	

Gareth was nervous. Today was his Sorting. He felt like running for the hills. His family was made up of Slytherin Death Eaters, and he knew they’d disown him if he got put in any other house but Slytherin. He couldn't sleep from the day he got his letter saying that he _wasn’t_ a Squib until today.

He watched, paralyzed with fear, as everyone was Sorted. He felt sick. This one moment would determine his future. This moment would determine whether he could go home for summer and winter holiday. It was all up to this moment.

McGonagall finally called out his name. “Gareth Ritter.” He nervously smiled and walked up to the Sorting Hat. Seeing Gareth’s nervousness, McGonagall gave him a reassuring smile and put the hat on his head.

The few seconds the Sorting Hat was on his head felt like an eternity. What if he was Gryffindor? Or even worse: _Hufflepuff_? Just thinking the name in possible reference to him made him nauseous. He kept thinking, _Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin._ He heard the Hat mutter, “Really? You’d do quite well in Hufflepuff.”

Gareth nearly stood up and shouted, “No!” The Hat chuckled. “Alright. _Slytherin!_ ” The whole Slytherin table cheered for him. Gareth smiled widely and went to join them.

No one needed to know about his conversation with the Hat. Least of all his parents.

 


End file.
